I Need You, Too
by cheshcat13
Summary: Todoroki had never been happier. That is, until a month ago, when his boyfriend, one Midoriya Izuku, started spending a little too much time with his childhood friend (bully, Todoroki corrects). Todoroki doesn't know how to deal with his feels and chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Ooooohhhh my god, why did I write this? I am a MONSTER. Super angsty Tododeku fic based very VERY loosely on some real-life events. This first chapter is p devastating, but just, trust me, okay? I can't help but give these two a happy ending.

Title: I Need You, Too

Chapters: 1/2

Todoroki Shouto was losing his mind, probably. It was the only explanation he had for why he had been feeling constantly on edge, why he couldn't seem to make himself eat, his stomach a mess of nerves and what-ifs and things he was trying his hardest not to think about. Even his Quirk had been acting up. It wasn't unusual for his fire-side to flare up when he was surprised or upset, but, recently, he seemed to have little to no control over his right side either, something he hadn't experienced since he had first acquired his Quirk. The ice caused steam to rise off of his unnaturally warm body whenever he was feeling anxious, which, lately, seemed to be all the time.

...

The thing was, up until a month ago, Todoroki Shouto had been the happiest he could remember ever having been. This was thanks to one Midoriya Izuku, who had, six months ago, taken Todoroki up to the roof of the UA dorms and confessed his feelings for him. Todoroki had been surprised at first, understandably so, the most popular boy in class 2A, the one he had been pining over since shortly after the Sports Festival, liked him back. When Todoroki admitted that he reciprocated the feelings (though he might argue that he probably liked Izuku more than Izuku liked him) Midoriya had closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss on Todoroki's hot and cold lips.

* * *

Thus began five months of pure bliss for Todoroki. He found himself addicted to Midoriya's affection and presence- the kissing didn't hurt either. Todoroki often found himself wondering how he had gotten so lucky, though, in truth, there was still a small part of him that was waiting for the ball to drop. Raised by his father, the number two hero Endeavour, to be nothing more than a tool in his grand plan to take down All Might, Todoroki had known only fear, anger, and resentment. He didn't trust easily, but, somehow, with Midoriya, it was like second nature. His green-haired boyfriend had always run around with his heart pinned right to his sleeve, and this, along with the million and a half other things that Todoroki loved about Midoriya, was his favorite. It was easy to love the boy and Todoroki felt so safe and warm he could almost forget that little voice in the back of his mind that was constantly reminding him that this kind of joy was temporary, not meant for someone like Todoroki Shouto.

He had almost forgotten the voice when his whole world came tumbling down around him a month ago when Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya's childhood friend (bully, Todoroki mentally corrects), had come up to Midoriya after Aizawa's lecture and asked the boy to talk, in private. Todoroki wasn't a big fan of Bakugou, but he trusted Midoriya's judgment and had managed to, mostly, keep the scowl off his face as he had watched his boyfriend walk off with the hot-headed blonde. At the time, Todoroki had assumed that it was a one-time thing, although the fact that Bakugou had been unnaturally quiet when he had approached them had left Todoroki feeling… a little strange, like he had accidentally activated his fire quirk, but there were no flames. Still, he had decided to shake it off when Midoriya had come back, a few minutes later, wetness in his eyes and his million-dollar smile shining just for Todoroki.

It had started that way; slowly. Bakugou asking Midoriya to chat here and there, always alone, and, though Todoroki could live with it, he was also beginning to recognize the burning sensation as something familiar, something like jealousy. Midoriya always came back to him though and, when Todoroki had inquired about their meetings after the fourth one, Midoriya had simply said Bakugou needed help with something. Todoroki didn't pry further, no matter how badly he wanted to. By the end of that first week, however, Midoriya was spending more and more time with Bakugou, meeting up with him during most of their free time, always alone. Todoroki hated it, but he continued to trust Midoriya, after all, no one could really want to hang out with Bakugou that often, so Todoroki had resigned himself to waiting.

It was some time around the end of the second week that Todoroki had all but lost his appetite, even the sight of his beloved Soba had caused his stomach to turn as he watched Midoriya and Bakugou walk into the cafeteria. He had saved Midoriya's usual seat at the table that they shared with their friends, and was watching him retrieve his food expectantly, doing his best to not leap out of his seat and run to his boyfriend who he felt he hadn't seen in days. Disappointment had reared its ugly head, though, as Midoriya had shot him an apologetic smile and gone off to sit with Bakugou, alone. Todoroki was certain all of the color had drained from his face at the sight and he could hardly hear his friend's concerned commentary as he abruptly stood up from the table and walked out of the cafeteria as quickly as he could manage, steam rising off of his shoulders as he all but ran away.

In the middle of the third week, Todoroki's trust in Midoriya had begun to falter. Though his boyfriend had been spending most of his days with his childhood friend, he never failed to spend his evenings cuddled up close to Todoroki in one of their dorm rooms. At first, Todoroki had just been so happy to spend a few hours with Midoriya that the painful ache that had developed in his chest would dissipate enough for him to enjoy their time together. He could pretend that he wasn't feeling lonely or sad or forgotten and simply relish in the time he got to spend with Midoriya, his one solace in the weeks of uncertainty. All of that came crashing to a halt one evening when Midoriya had abruptly pulled away from a particularly sweet kiss at the sound of his ringtone. He had reached for his phone and Todoroki's heart dropped at the small, sad smile that graced Midoriya's lips as he had read the text. Midoriya hadn't missed the question that Todoroki had left unspoken as he had watched his boyfriend type in a quick reply and set his phone back down, only for it to ding again a moment later.

"Sorry, Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya had said a little sheepishly before gesturing towards the phone, "Kacchan," his nickname for Bakugou, had been his only response, as though that was the only explanation Todoroki needed. Todoroki had done his best to push his feelings down, to be happy that his boyfriend was able to reconnect with an old friend. Truthfully, Midoriya's unending capacity for forgiveness was admirable, but Todoroki couldn't help but wonder if friendship was really all there was between Midoriya and Bakugou. Midoriya's small smile and the way he had practically shoved Todoroki off of him when his phone had gone off were clues enough that something was amiss.

Todoroki had never been very good at sharing his feelings, he hardly knew what he was feeling sometimes. Besides, Midoriya was still his boyfriend, which had to account for something. So he had resolved for the umpteenth time to just get over it, rather than rocking the boat that he and Midoriya had built. He had simply nodded in response, swallowing the bile that had started to creep up his throat.

By the end of the fourth week, Todoroki was done. He could no longer pretend that everything was okay while he watched his boyfriend laugh heartily at the forever scowling teen at his side. Todoroki was too tired, all of his energy having gone to keeping his ever-growing list of suspicions and jealousies at bay. His trust in Midoriya was barely holding on by a thread if it was still there at all, and his mind was beginning to cloud over with anger and resentment. Todoroki was hurting and Midoriya was clueless. Todoroki couldn't help but feel a little guilty for the fact that he hadn't voiced his concerns more over the last month, he had really believed that it would either have come to an end by now or that he would've just gotten over it. He had been wrong, though and it was his own grave he was digging as he tried to remember the last time he had gotten a full night's sleep. Maybe it was the lack of sleep that made him do it or maybe it was the emotional exhaustion he had endured over that last four weeks, either way, he regretted it immediately.

…

It happened almost a month to the day after Midoriya's first meeting with Bakugou. Midoriya had canceled their evening plans (again) in favor of hanging out with Bakugou, and Todoroki was certain he was going to die by the overwhelming pain in his chest. He was pacing around his room, steam rolling off of him in heavy waves as he tried, unsuccessfully, to keep his Quirk at bay. The desperation in his mind felt like madness and he couldn't simply stand there while his boyfriend was off doing who knows what with that asshole, Bakugou. The thought caused Todoroki to pale, the all too familiar taste of bile rising in his throat as he reached for his doorknob and walked determinedly to his boyfriend's room, anger rising in his icy gaze.

When Todoroki arrived at Midoriya's dorm, he could hear Midoriya's boisterous laugh through the door, causing his heart to shudder painfully. It took everything he had in him not to knock the door down and carry Midoriya off somewhere far away, if only so that he could spend a little time with him. The thought of accidentally walking in on something he did not want to see was enough to stop him. So, instead, he reached forward and gingerly tapped on the wood in front of him.

There was a shuffle from somewhere inside the room and then the door was opening, just a bit, just enough for fluffy, green curls and bright, green eyes to peep around. Todoroki's heart fell when he laid eyes on his boyfriend, wishing for the first time that he wasn't so damn cute. "Todorki-kun?" Midoriya's looked up at the taller boy, "what're you doing here? I thought we made plans for later this week?"

Todoroki almost turned tail and walked away at that, his nerves suddenly overwhelming him as he watched Izuku's eyes widen at the heavy steam that he couldn't seem to stop emitting. His heart ached to pet his boyfriend's hair and hold him close and listen to him talk about heroes and school for hours and hours, and it was that ache that left him with the resolve to stand his ground. "I, uh, need to talk to you." His voice was low and his eyes had wandered to the doorknob, the plaque on the wall with Midoriya's name on it, anywhere but at Midoriya himself.

"Okay?" Midoriya said, his tone quizzical as he stepped around his door and into the hall. "What's going on Todoroki?"

There was a lump in Todoroki's throat that left him speechless, now that he was here, he suddenly couldn't remember why he had been so upset in the first place. As if on cue, Todoroki heard Bakugou's muffled call through Midoriya's door. "Deku! What are you doing out there?" Todoroki's eyes darkened at the voice and his chest heaved when Midoriya responded.

"I'll be right there, Kacchan!"

It was just a friendly exchange, but it caused Todoroki's skin to turn to ice and his blood to boil. Steam was beginning to fill the hallway around them now and Todoroki watched as Midoriya shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking up at Todoroki expectantly.

Finally, words came to him. "I miss you." He said quietly, voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, Todoroki-kun! I miss you, too!" Midoriya blushed and reached forward as though he was about to grab his boyfriend's hand, but something about Todoroki's expression caused him to pause. "Is- is that all, Todoroki?" Midoriya continued and the waver in his voice almost shattered Todoroki's resolve, almost.

"Funny way of showing it." He snapped, unable to stop himself, all of his pent-up frustration boiled down into one simple phrase.

Todoroki watched as Midoriya flinched at the comment and he didn't miss the wetness that was beginning to pool in his boyfriend's eyes. "I- T-Todoroki-kun I know I have been spending a lot of time with Kacchan lately, but that doesn't mean I don't value our time together."

The floodgates had opened and Midoriya was openly crying now, part of Todoroki wanted to reach forward and pull the freckle-faced boy to his chest, kiss his cheeks over and over and apologize for ever doubting him, but part of him was filled with white-hot rage. "Really? You do? Because I haven't hardly seen you in weeks and even when I do, all your attention is focused on him anyway!" Todoroki spoke sternly, but he did not raise his voice.

Midoriya's hands were covering his mouth now, a failed attempt to quiet his growing sobs as the realization hit him full force. "It's not like that Todoroki-kun!" Midoriya cried, his words wet with tears. "I don't want that! Kacchan just needs my help right now!"

Todoroki scoffed. On a different day, he may have found Midoriya's undying devotion to his friends admirable, but today was not that day and he couldn't feel much of anything beyond his heart breaking in his chest and tears of his own threatening to spill. Still, he wanted to give Midoriya a chance, he wanted to be wrong. "Just tell me what it is, please." He said, his voice quiet as he struggled to keep his tears at bay. "If I just knew why I think… I think I could be okay with it." His head fell as he finished his sentence, unable to look Midoriya in the eye as he prepared for the final blow.

"Todoroki-" Midoriya sobbed then paused to take a shaky inhale. "I can't." It was Todoroki who flinched this time and could no longer hold back his tears, they fell thickly from his eyes and immediately evaporated into steam when they touched his skin. "I-I-I" Midoriya continued pitifully, "I would if I could, but I promised Kac- Bakugou that I wouldn't tell anyone. I can't break his trust like that!"

"Trust?" Todoroki said, the word stinging his tongue as his anger renewed, tears falling hotly down his face. "What about my trust in you? It hurts, Midoriya, to watch you walk off with someone who I have only ever seen cause you harm. To have you choose him over me, time and time again. How am I supposed to trust you when I have no idea what is going on?!" Todoroki cried and threw his arms up into the air, the left sleeve of his shirt catching fire.

Midoriya's tears had quieted a little and he was looking at Todoroki with something like determination, and maybe a little anger of his own. "That's not fair, Todoroki." He sniffled, the fire in his eyes growing a bit. "You've had every chance available before now to speak up and tell me you're uncomfortable and now you're standing in the hall, on fire, yelling at me because I am trying to be there for a friend. I can't tell you because it's none of your business, but I promise it's not whatever awful thing you have decided it is. Please just trust me and I will see you later this week." Midoriya turned towards his door, his body still shaking, but his mind clear.

Midoriya's words had stunned Todoroki to silence. It was true, Midoriya had even asked him how he felt about his increased focus on Bakugou, albeit that was two weeks ago when Todoroki was still seeing Midoriya outside of class daily. At the time, he had just shrugged, though he wasn't entirely comfortable with the situation, it wasn't up to him who Midoriya could or couldn't hang out with. After all, he just wanted him to be happy.

Some irrational voice in his brain reminded him that if Midoriya's happiness was what he truly wanted, then he should walk away. Clearly, the green-eyed boy enjoyed Bakugou's presence to his. Still, he was hurting and it was that hurt that caused him to be the one to deal the final blow, "No, Midoriya, I-I don't think you will. I don't think this" Midoriya's eyes widened as he watched Todoroki gesture between them, "is working anymore. I want you to be happy and I don't think I am the person who can do that for you." Somehow, Todoroki had managed to calm his voice to her regular monotone, not wanting to betray his feelings in this already vulnerable space.

Then, before Midoriya could respond, before the sobs could wrack Todoroki's body, Todoroki turned around and walked away.

He could feel the anguish in the tears that Midoriya cried so loudly behind him, as though it were his own. Maybe it was, his ears were ringing, the tears were flowing freely now, and the steam in the hall was so thick he couldn't see his hands in front of his face.

Maybe, it was Todoroki who couldn't be trusted after all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ Welp, here it is, folks, part two and we're done. This chapter could be called something like Todoroki wallows, Uraraka is an understanding gem, and Bakugou gets through to him. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope it's the satisfactory ending we all needed. Fair warning, there is some cursing because Bakugou. Cool cool cool. Enjoy! Please leave a review if you're feeling it or come visit my tumblr wordsandstuffbyme.

* * *

It had been the longest week of Todoroki Shouto's life. If he thought things had been bad before he had broken up with Midoriya -and he had broken up with Midoriya, a fact that had taken him nearly two days to admit to himself- it was nothing compared to the soul-crushing ache in his chest. It left him gasping for breath with a heavy weight in his stomach that not only killed his appetite but left him feeling dizzy and light-headed. It hadn't taken him long to realize that he had made a mistake.

For the first time ever, Todoroki was glad for the years of near solitude that left him unusually quiet and stoic, left him with a mask he could easily slide on, and he was grateful that Midoriya had spent the last month with Bakugou. It meant that no one in class 2A had noticed anything strange between Midoriya and himself, and Todoroki could almost pretend that nothing was wrong.

It would've been easier if he couldn't feel sad eyes watching him from the back of the classroom or across the cafeteria. It took everything he had in him to not turn to those eyes and beg for forgiveness. This was for the sake of Midoriya's happiness, after all, and forcing himself back into the boy's life would only make it harder for both of them. Instead, Todoroki would steal glances out of the corner of his eye at every chance he got, his gaze lingering a little too long on the barely dried tears sticking to Midoriya's wide cheeks. Bakugou, who was now more glued to Midoriya's side than ever, had caught him looking a couple of times. He'd glared daggers at Todoroki, who would quickly avert his eyes and bring his attention to whatever was in front of him. Todoroki was certain Bakugou knew and he was glad that Midoriya's friend was nearly as antisocial as he was.

In the end, Todoroki made it almost a week before anyone else figured out what was going on.

…

It was Uraraka, one of Midoriya's best friends, who noticed something was amiss. Truthfully, he had seen her watching Midoriya throughout the week, concern apparent in her gaze, so Todoroki hadn't been as surprised as he could have been when she confronted him.

Todoroki had taken to waiting until the rest of the class left for lunch before heading to the cafeteria himself, doing his best to avoid an accidental run-in with his ex-boyfriend -and oh, how that thought made his stomach turn, left his mouth dry, and his thoughts fuzzy. Generally, no one paid any mind to his strange behavior, Todoroki was always doing strange things. On Friday, however, when he had finally gathered the energy to drag himself from his desk, he found Uraraka waiting for him in the hall outside the classroom.

"Is Midoriya okay?" She asked him bluntly.

The question caught him off guard and broke his usual disinterested expression. If only for a second -less than a second even- his breath hitched and a hint of his heartbreak could be seen in the crease in his brow, the slight downturn of his lips. He gathered himself as quickly as he could, but not before Uraraka noticed. Her eyes widened as she watched his face change. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Todoroki considered telling her that everything was fine, considered walking away so he could continue his careful game of pretend, despite the fact that his skin felt like it was on fire, even without the use of his Quirk. But, Todoroki knew that Uraraka was not one to just let things go, and he'd rather be the one to tell her, lest she go to Midoriya, or, even worse, Bakugou. Besides, Todoroki was tired of feeling awful, he hadn't slept in days and no amount of coaxing could force his anxious mind to calm enough for him to eat anything. Maybe, he thought, telling someone would lessen the self-imposed burden that he carried on his shoulders.

"I've made a mistake," he began, unable to meet Uraraka's gaze. The girl listened intently as Todoroki recounted the events of the past month, gasping now and then and shaking her head at the facts that were now on full display. He told her of his jealousy, his doubt, even his inability to speak up when his emotions had gotten the better of him. Finally, he described the decision that he had made on a whim, his voice soaked with tears as he said the words 'broke up" out loud for the first time.

When he finished the tale, Uraraka stood silent for what felt like an eternity, long enough for him to gather the courage to look her in the face.

There was sadness and pity in her eyes, but he saw anger too. The red flash across her brown pupils causing him to gulp nervously as he waited for her to speak.

"Oh, Todoroki," she said, finally breaking the silence with a voice full of warmth. She tilted her head slightly, almost quizzically, and continued, "Do you really think Midoriya would be happier without you? He really loves you."

Todoroki startled at the words that Uraraka had stated so plainly, as though they were fact. "Oh," was all that he had been able to manage as his gaze once again returned to the floor.

Uraraka stepped forward and hesitantly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Todoroki did his best to keep from steaming.

"Todoroki," She said slowly, weighing her words as she spoke, "I'm not going to pretend to know what you've been through, I know it's something by the way you carry yourself." He looked up at her then, knowing she wouldn't push for details. "What I do know is that Midoriya can't read your mind and he trusts you to be honest with him." Todoroki swallowed hard, nearly choking on the dry ache in his throat. "It's important to share your feelings, not just the good ones, but the bad ones, too." There was an earnestness to her words and a softness in her face that made Todoroki want to believe her.

He didn't know how to respond, his mind suddenly running a million miles per hour as he considered her words. Finally, he replied, his unused voice grating, "thank you, Uraraka. You've… given me a lot to think about."

Uraraka nodded at that, determination in her tone as she spoke, "I think you two can work it out, but you've gotta talk to him, okay?"

With that, she gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then hooked her elbow through his, "now, how about we go get some lunch, I don't think I've seen you eat all week!"

Todoroki could only bring himself to nod, allowing Uraraka to drag him to the cafeteria. Despite his thoughts being more confusing than ever, he had to admit, he felt a little lighter.

…

It was Saturday and Todoroki was determined not to leave his room, except for the necessities. He figured if he timed his visits to the bathroom and the kitchen well enough, he could avoid running into any of his classmates. He was glad that Midoriya left for his internship early on Saturdays, and usually didn't get back until late in the evening. Still, even without the worry of running into Midoriya, Todoroki hadn't given himself the chance to wallow, and, honestly, he wasn't sure he could leave his room if he wanted to.

Here, alone, Todoroki could let himself feel the deep anguish that had been nagging him from somewhere deep in his gut for the past week. He no longer had the energy to paint careful composure on his face, so he let himself go, let the tears fall freely. There was no way he could allow the handful of classmates who were in the dorms to see him like this, broken.

…

Todoroki woke up earlier than he had intended to. He laid still in his bed, the early morning light shining bright gray through his window. He listened to the sounds of the rest of class 2A getting ready for the day, grateful his room was two floors above Midoriya's. He couldn't handle hearing the familiar sounds of the boy's morning routine, not today -maybe never again. The thought reignited Todoroki's guilt, and Uraraka's words from the day before rang in his ears.

"Midoriya trusts you."

"You have to share your feelings."

And, the one he had the hardest time believing, "He loves you."

Todoroki squeezed his eyes shut and threw an arm over his face in frustration. Even if Midoriya had loved him, there was no way he did anymore. Todoroki had made sure of that when he had walked away. Uraraka had been wrong, there was no way Midoriya could forgive him. Besides, he thought, he had never deserved Midoriya anyway. MIdoriya shone bright as the sun and Todoroki was only ever meant for the dark.

…

Todoroki laid in bed for hours. He had intended to get up and work on homework- a welcome distraction from his overwhelming thoughts. He couldn't seem to move, though, and tears hadn't stopped coming since he had woken up that morning. His face was a puffy mess as his body lay immobile. It didn't make him feel any better, but at least he didn't have to work so hard to pretend.

He was surprised, then, to hear a knock at his door.

"Hey! Half-and-Half! Open the door!" It was Bakugou, the tone of his voice harsher than ever. Todoroki groaned inwardly and made no move to answer the call. "I know you're in there, open the door before I blast it off its hinges!"

Todoroki sighed, knowing it wasn't an empty threat considering the hot head's explosion Quirk.

With another sigh, Todoroki wiped at his eyes roughly, knowing there was nothing he could do to hide the bags that had formed there and the blotchiness on his cheeks. "Hang on," he said, his voice stinging his dry throat.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Bakugou yelled in reply. Todoroki cringed at the sound and wrapped his blanket tightly around himself as he rose from the bed and headed to the door.

Bracing himself, Todoroki grabbed the handle and turned it, opening the door just enough to peek out. "What do you want?" He croaked, eyes narrowing at Bakugou's signature scowl.

In response, Bakugou shoved the door hard, forcing Todoroki to stumble back into the room with annoyance on his face as he attempted to stay upright. "You look like shit," Bakugou observed as he closed the door behind them.

Todoroki glared at Baukugou from the blanket cocoon he had wrapped around his head, steam rising from his shoulders in waves. The only person he'd would like to see less right now is Midoriya.

"What do you want?" He growled at the other boy, "I'm busy."

Bakugou's glare intensified as he began to speak. "Yeah, sure looks like it," he replied. "Listen here, Half-and-Half Bastard, you need to deal with Deku. If I have to listen to that fucking nerd cry about you any longer I'm gonna blast this building into smithereens. It's pathetic and annoying, so fucking fix it or you're not gonna be around to do it much longer." His voice was gruff as usual, but Todoroki could hear an uncharacteristic softness in it, too. "He's been following me around like a fucking puppy, so get over it so he'll leave me alone."

Todoroki saw red at his words, "now you want him to leave you alone? You didn't seem bothered to have him all to yourself before." Todoroki's words were biting, his tone blank.

Bakugou widened his eyes at that, hot anger dilating his pupils, "that's what this is about?" He yelled, "you asshole, I'm not interested in your fucking boyfriend." Todoroki did his best to ignore the glimmer of hope he felt at the word, but didn't respond.

After a beat, Bakugou continued, "my Dad's dying, Dumbass."

Todoroki wasn't sure what he had been expecting to hear, but it certainly wasn't that. A blush rose to his cheeks and he averted his gaze. "Oh," was all he could manage.

"Yeah, Fucker, Deku is the only one here who knows him and I told him to keep his mouth shut because the last thing I wanted was a pity party from the losers in our class, but I figured he would've told you." The spark of hope was growing into a small flame now as guilt once again washed over Todoroki.

Of course, Midoriya wouldn't tell him, of course, he had spent the last month watching over his childhood friend. He was a hero and a busybody with a one track mind for helping people, whether they wanted it or not.

As though he had read Todoroki's thoughts, Bakugou continued "That nerd is too damn loyal for his own good," he said with a snarl and shake of his head. "But you aren't any better. You know that idiot can't focus on anything else when he thinks he's saving someone and I bet your stoic ass just pretended like everything was fine 'til you fucking imploded."

Todoroki stared at the ground, unable to meet the other boy's gaze as tears began to fall again.

Bakugou's groan was dripping with frustration as he turned to leave. Doorknob firmly in his grasp and a softness in his voice that Todoroki didn't think he was capable of, he stated his final piece. "I don't know why, but that dumbass loves you." Then in his usual growl, "So get over yourself and fix it so he will leave me the fuck alone."

Bakugou was gone before Todoroki could reply, the door shutting with a slam behind him. Once again, Todoroki was left alone with his thoughts.

"love"

There was that word again, haunting him. As much as Todoroki wanted to deny it, this was Bakugou, and his uncharacteristic kindness- and it was kind, for Bakugou- made Todoroki believe that maybe it was true. After all, Midoriya had spent five months showing Todoroki how much he loved him; with the way he would look at him like he was the only person in the world, the way he would shower him with kisses because 'he was just so cute,' the way he would listen intently and hold him close on the rare occasion Todoroki would talk about his past. Midoriya had shown his love for Todoroki with every word and action he had directed at the taller boy, in every way he possibly could without saying it outright.

'Oh," Todoroki said into the emptiness of the room, his voice barely a whisper and wonder in his eyes, "that's what love feels like." A fresh wave of shame hit him hard at the realization, maybe in his attempt to give Midoriya happiness, he had actually been denying him of it all along. He shook the shame away, allowed another feeling to take hold, resolve. Todoroki could fix this, but he was going to have to be honest.

Unsure of when Midoriya would be back, Todoroki decided he would talk to him first thing in the morning.

…

Sometime in the middle of the night, sleep evading him and anxiety running wild, Todoroki decided he couldn't wait any longer. Quickly, before he could lose his nerve, he rolled himself out of his blanket, shoved his feet into slippers, and made his way to the first floor, to Midoriya.

The nearer Todoroki drew to the other boy's room, the more he began to second guess himself. Midoriya was probably sound asleep and there was a chance that waking him up would only upset him more. Still, Todoroki was determined, aware that he would not be able to rest if he didn't speak to Midoriya right now.

As he approached Midoriya's dorm room, he could hear muffled sobs coming from inside. The sound caused his heart to drop, his nerves to rise, and his left side to (almost) catch fire. Steeling himself, he knocked softly on the doorframe.

Todoroki could hear a shuffling in the room, then a small cough as Midoriya's footsteps drew closer. Suddenly, he realized this was his last chance to change his mind, but before he could even consider the thought, the door was opening and Midoriya was there, his swollen face rivalling Todoroki's own.

"T-Todoroki?" Midoriya stuttered, "W-what are you doing here?"

Todoroki didn't know where to look or how to start, but words found their way out of his mouth anyway, "I uh I need your help." He said with downcast eyes and his heart in his throat.

Midoriya's eyes widened in response before resolve settled on his face. "M-my help?" He replied with a hiccup, "w-what do you need my help with?"

Todoroki wasn't sure how to respond, didn't think he'd make it this far, but his mouth seemed to be working without him as two small words fell unbidden from his lips. "My heart." Somehow the words gave him the courage to look at Midoriya's face.

There were tears falling down Midoriya's swollen cheeks and sadness in the squint of his gaze, but Todoroki could see the brightness of hope there too. Or maybe it was just his own hope he could see reflected in the other boy's eyes.

Before Midoriya had a chance to respond, Todoroki continued, "Midoriya, I made a mistake. I'm still learning to share myself with another person and I think…" He paused, searching for the right words to describe the way he felt, "I think I panicked. I'm so used to shoving my feelings down, I don't even know that I know what they are most of the time."

Midoriya was watching him carefully, silent tears flowing as he listened to Todoroki's words. "I apologize for not trusting you, for not voicing my discomfort and allowing it to escalate to… well, y'know." He said, shrugging a little with embarrassment.

Midoriya's silence was telling, or so Todoroki thought until Midoriya took a step forward and stood on his tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss on Todoroki's cheek. "I'm sorry, too." Midoriya finally spoke, as he remained in place only a few inches in front of Todoroki, "I got so wrapped up in helping Kacchan I didn't even consider that you were struggling. I know you're learning and I'm not saying it's okay that you lied, but I understand and I forgive you. I should've been paying more attention."

Todoroki could hardly believe his ears, the overwhelming pain in his chest escaping with a heavy exhale as he closed the space between them and pulled Midoriya into his arms, tightly wrapping himself around his boyfriend. Still with a mind of their own, his lips moved before he could stop them, though he wouldn't want to anyway. "I love you," he said quietly, snuggling his face into Midoriya's soft, green curls.

Midoriya squeaked in response and pulled away from Todoroki slightly so that he could see the taller boy's face. Midoriya was looking at Todoroki like he was made of magic, and Todoroki's tired heart swelled exponentially at the sight. With a clear voice, Midoriya spoke through his tears, "Todoroki, I've loved you for a very long time."

Todoroki hardly noticed his own tears falling and, this time, they were full of joy and love and Midoriya. "I know," he smiled, just a slight upturn of his lips, as he watched Midoriya sniffle in front of him. Then, he leaned his face down to meet Midoriya's lips with his own.

It was brief and kind of gross, snot and tears running down both of their faces and into their mouths as they kissed. They didn't mind though, to them, it was perfect. A promise of love and trust and all of the things that were no longer unspoken between them.

When their lips parted, Midoriya was looking up at him shyly, a question in his eyes. "It's so late and the third floor is so far, would you, maybe, would you wanna stay with me tonight?"

If Todoroki had thought he had felt near to bursting with joy before, it was nothing compared to the happiness that shone on his face at Midoriya's words. "I'd like that very much."

…

Over the years, there would be plenty more misunderstandings and tears. Love is work and there is no guarantee of a happy ending, but, every time, they grow a little more.

Todoroki learns to share and trust, Midoriya learns to multitask, and, together, they make their own happy ending.

Love is work, but Todoroki thinks loving Midoriya might be the most gratifying job anyone has ever had.


End file.
